Gender Bias
by Mandi the Bunni
Summary: Slight AU What happens to Squall during DDistrict prison. SquallSeifer, SquallFujin
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters… no matter how much I wished otherwise.

* * *

He finally escaped from the D-District prison. Though he was weak from the Galbadian's torture and the scorching desert, Squall forced himself to move on. His arm was throbbing from the many injections he'd been given. He could feel his body changing. Taking one last step, he fell from exhaustion.

A vehicle carrying Galbadian soldiers spotted the lump of black that was Squall amongst the sand. Wedge got out to investigate the abnormality in the landscape, and much to his delight, he had come upon the beauty. The shots that were ordered by Edea had changed Squall's form drastically: he was now a woman.

* * *

Wedge took Squall back to the army base. He laid the youth on the infirmary bed. 'She's been badly injured. Is she a soldier?'

Biggs walked in with rage. "I told you to report to me as soon as you arrived! What could be so important that-?"

Then he saw the sleeping girl. "What's this?"

He turned to his superior, "I found her in the desert. She looks pretty roughed up."

"It's not your job to bring in strays."

"So what? Look at her."

Biggs took a moment to admire the girl. "She's still a kid. I hope that you're not planning anything."

Squall awoke at that moment. It took a moment for his tired eyes to focus. Upon noticing his enemies arguing in front of him, he reached for his gunblade only to realize that he must've lost it. Since they hadn't noticed that he was awake, he reached for the knife in his pocket. That's when he noticed something was amiss. His body was slimmer and he had… breasts? She shot up, forgetting his two foes. Pain shot through her back. She looked down her shirt and screamed.

(A/N: To help get rid of confusion, Squall will be referred to as a woman from here on.)

The two Galbadian officers looked at the panicking youth. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!"

She tried to get up despite his shooting pain. Wedge tried to calm her. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Squall punched the older man in vain. Because she was so weak, she soon collapsed against him. Biggs called a doctor. Squall, who normally keeps an icy composure during any situation, broke down into tears in the arms of a man who'd tried to kill her twice. "Why… why did you do this to me?"

Wedge laid her back on the bed. He asked in a confused tone, "I don't understand; what'd I do?"

He wiped the tears from her eyes. "Enough."

The doctor came in, and Wedge left them alone.

Squall didn't want any of those men to come near her, but in his weakened condition, there wasn't much she could do. She was scared for her life. She knew how sexually repressed soldiers were, and these were her enemies. Seifer must've known. He was the one who ordered the injections. He groaned, "Almasy…"

* * *

Biggs reported to Seifer personally to tell him about the jewel that kept calling for him. "Beautiful woman? Tell me about her."

"Long chestnut hair, blue eyes, kind of tall."

Seifer sighed, "That could be a dozen women I've been with."

Biggs thought for a moment, "She has a scar like yours."

Scar like mine? It couldn't be… Squall? "Where is she? I want to see her."

"She's resting in the infirmary right now. She was pretty beat up when we found her. You may want to wait a while."

"No, if it's who I think it is, then it can't wait."

* * *

Seifer arrived to see the sleeping girl. She could've been Squall's sister, but he knew that it was him. He was angered to see that they'd removed her clothing and left her in only a shirt. He covered Squall's female body with a blanket in case any of the perverted soldiers decided to just pass by and accidentally see 'something.' Then sat beside her on the bed. He was the one that put Squall in this condition. He touched a bruise on her cheek.

Squall's eyes opened. They were the same icy, cerulean eyes that could burn a hole in his soul. This time he saw new emotions behind those normally apathetic orbs: fear, confusion, and pain. "Are you happy now?" Squall barely managed to say.

"What?"

"This is your fault. You finally found a way to break me. Are you fucking happy?"

Tears escaped Squall's eyes far too easily. What happened to his rival? He wanted to comfort her, but it wouldn't seem right. He'd tortured Squall to the breaking point and then some. The former lion finally looked up, "How did you do it?"

Seifer averted his eyes, "I didn't."

Squall grabbed Seifer's chin to force their eyes to meet, "Don't lie to me!"

It was all Seifer could take. He'd wanted Squall for so many years, and it took this new body to make him realize that. He swiftly wrapped his arms around his rival's slender figure and forced his lips upon the much softer ones.

Squall tried to resist, but she knew it was useless. Even if she'd been at her normal strength, Seifer would always prove to be physically her superior.

Seifer's tongue urged the younger 'man' to allow entry, and poor Squall felt so defeated that he obliged. The elder boy invaded every inch of her mouth.

She was ashamed to give in, but fearing anymore brutality on Seifer's part, she had no choice. After the kiss ended, Squall took a moment to try to regain her composure. "You're sick, Seifer. You're too much of a pussy to accept me as your equal, so you made me your bitch. Feel like a big man now?"

She regretted those words when she saw the look of rage in Seifer's eyes. She braced herself for another blow that never came. No, Seifer wasn't mad at her. His anger was directed towards someone else.

* * *

"EDEA!"

Seifer barged into her chamber. She simple looked at him with empty, violet spheres. "What's bothering you, my pet?"

"Why did you do it?" He shouted, "Were you trying to show me how weak I am?"

"Darling, whatever are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! Those shots that were supposed to get Squall to talk! You used your magic to turn him into a woman! WHY?"

She chuckled, "Dear boy, I did it for you. You were to afraid to take what you wanted, so I simply made it easier for you."

She got up and snaked her arms around his neck. "All those nights alone must be so frustrating. I thought you could use the company."

"You destroyed him!"

"No, I merely granted your wish. Now be happy with it and leave. You've begun to bore me."

* * *

Fujin was entrusted to watch Squall. For some reason, Seifer had a newfound compassion for her and didn't trust her in the care of another man. She'd try to find clothes for her, but the former man kept her height, so they couldn't find anything decent. Fujin couldn't believe that it was truly the 'Squall Leonhart.' She was no longer the unreachable icon. Every girl at the Garden longed to melt his frigid barrier and find out just how hot he could be, her included. She finally settled for a short dress. Wherever they got it, she didn't know… or want to know.

Squall had locked herself inside her mind. She was still in shock trying to grasp the reality of the situation.

'I'm half-naked woman trapped with hundreds of deprived enemy soldiers, including Almasy who had just spent a few hours torturing me… What's going to happen next? And my friends: did they make it out?'

While Fujin was treating Squall, she couldn't help feel the old attraction. Male or female, Leonhart was stunning.

"Squall?" Fujin attempted to break the silence that she normally rejoiced in.

She didn't stir though. Fujin put her hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. This time Squall responded with a small groan.

'This is typical Leonhart. It takes forever to pull him out of this state.'

Then Fujin got the idea. She turned to meet Squall's face and kissed her.

* * *

Author Note: Hehe check that out: I'm making a yuri… sort of… It's kind of a yaoi too… I hope you like it. Not sure how original I'm being, but I personally haven't seen many "Squall becomes a chick" stories. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Final Fantasy, you'd know it.

* * *

Seifer walked in on either the most arousing… or most disturbing image ever. Fujin and Squall were both nude, embracing each other as they slumbered. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. Leave it to Leonhart to steal his woman… as a woman! He yanked Squall out of bed.

"Get up!" Seifer threw his jacket over her shoulders. "We're going to fix this."

Squall was too dazed to protest. Fujin was left sleeping as Seifer nearly dragged Squall through the hall past hundreds of curious eyes to Edea's chambers.

Squall finally had the sense to pull away. "Where are you taking me?"

Seifer matched her ice-gaze, then slowly responded trying to sound as serious as possible. "Oh, I thought now would be a good time to test you out as a woman. I bet you give good head."

"Seifer," she half-growled. It was all the threat one needed, unless of course, you were Seifer.

"I'm taking you to Edea. I can't stand to look at you like this."

Then he added, "You make an ugly woman," knowing she had yet to see herself.

"You know I plan to kill you for this?"

"Why? Because I wounded your pride?" He smirked. "Or because I made you want me?"

If Squall hadn't been using both hands to hold up Seifer's ridiculously large coat, she would've punched him right then.

Squall took her normal route and responded with cold silence.

He went on, "It would be funny though. To have Squall Leonhart as one of my conquests… Squall, are you a virgin?"

He got in her face, almost making her blush, but that would be a very un-Squall-like thing to do.

"Fuck you, Seifer."

"Wasn't that just what I was saying?"

Seifer was about to open the door when he remembered, "Oh and thanks for fucking my girlfriend. When I get you back to normal, I'm kicking your ass for that."

She just shook her head.

* * *

Edea was already awake and going over war strategies. She didn't even look up to greet them. "What is it, pet?"

"Change him back now."

"That's very bold of you to bark orders at me like that. I'm not sure I like it."

"This isn't some kind of game!"

"Oh? And why do you care? Only two days ago, you had him in chains threatening his life. Do you get off on torturing _boys_? Because I know for a fact how much you enjoy the company of women."

That comment left Squall wondering.

"Edea look-"

"Ah. Enough. I can see inside your head, little boy. Man or woman you'd enjoy that child."

At this point, Edea had cast a spell on Squall. She dropped Seifer's coat and ran towards him. Even though Squall's advances were forced, he couldn't help but become aroused.

"Edea!" He held Squall by the shoulders away from him. "Not like this!"

"So you admit you want her?"

"Of course I do!"

She released Squall from her magic, and she collapsed against Seifer's chest.

"What about…?"

"Oh can't you see I'm busy?! Leave me!"

Seifer carried Squall out quickly barely remembering to get his coat. He set her down outside the door. She obviously didn't recall her actions because the first thing to leave her mouth was, "You're sleeping with the sorceress!"


End file.
